Love signal
by Alenkafics
Summary: Un mini one shot para mi bebé Ange. / Len está ansioso por confesarse al amor de su vida. :3c


LENXRIN / ONE-SHOT/ GAKUEN A.U / FLUFF / INCEST /

/ Ange bebé, hice lo que pude ;v; , es pero te guste , te tqm /

 _No podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado con los años y, sin embargo, seguir siendo la misma persona de la que se había enamorado. No hablaba de su físico (que siendo honestos seguía siendo como el de una niña), sino de toda ella, se había convertido en la mujer más adorable que sus ojos podían imaginar ¡Así que no se daría por vencido!_

"Nuevo año, nuevo yo", se repetía a sí mismo mientras terminaba de dar los últimos retoques a su cabello. Sus ojos brillaron con decisión respondiendo a su reflejo en el espejo ¡hoy era el día!, tanto tiempo estuvo dándole vueltas a la situación, a pesar de su personalidad extrovertida siempre que llegaba el momento de dar sus palabras de amor se cohibía, pero no más, a un año de terminar sus estudios ya no tenía tiempo para huir. Lanzó un beso galán, e hizo una pose ridícula antes de salir del baño con toda la energía del mundo.

Su corazón ya se aceleraba desde el momento en que pisó la entrada de su escuela; se detuvo a medio pasillo admirando todas sus posibilidades perdido en el horizonte ¿La escuela siempre había sido así de intimidante? Sentía que todos los ojos se fijaban en él, como si conocieran su plan…pero en realidad, estaba estorbando en medio del pasillo, vaya chico soñador.

Recién inicia el curso y ya tienes mala conducta — Habló una dulce voz en tono de burla tras él; sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, no se atrevía a voltear la vista, pero debía hacerlo…con una sonrisa torpe se giró recibiendo a su ángel.

¿Ahora qué hice? — Río suavemente pasando su mano derecha por su cabello como si tratara de arreglar todo su nerviosismo en un solo movimiento. No solo se encontraba nervioso por su confesión, sino que aquella persona que tanto le gustaba se veía de lo más hermosa. Sus mejillas se colorearon al instante de admirarle, y no era para menos, Rin había dejado crecer su cabello unos 5 cm más ¡Incluso siendo hombre notaba eso! Le rosaba como brisa el cuello, un peinado bob que le quedaba de lo mejor, combinado con un moño blanco, bonito pero discreto y un maquillaje que resaltaba sus mejores facciones, ah que se ponía embobado fácilmente.

Hmmm — se colocó una mano a la cintura como pensando mientras hacía una leve mueca que más parecía sonrisa. — Uno: Obstruir el paso y dos…— Dio un paso adelante con una mirada coqueta que solo hacía a Len temblar por dentro. — ¿Tengo algo en la cara o me vas a decir que soy bonita? — como toda una chica bonita usó su mano para cubrir una suave risa mientras en un saltito se alejaba. 

Len se quedó sin habla y torpemente asintió a la figura de su ángel alejándose. ¡Eso era a lo que se refería! Ella había cambiado, era más directa y mucho más coqueta, sabía perfectamente que le hacía temblar de amor con solo su sonrisa y se aprovechaba de eso. Incluso él mismo había cambiado, anteriormente le hubiera peleado, llamado fea o cualquier otra cosa, pero oh vaya, la adolescencia, no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en lo loco que estaba por ella, y en el fondo sabía que el sentimiento era correspondido.

Las horas en el salón de clase le parecieron eternas. Repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras que le diría, ya tenía todo planeado, el lugar, el momento, sus poses, todo, incluso había mandado su mensaje desde temprano ¿tal vez por eso Rin estaba más coqueta de lo usual? un suspiro perdido salió anunciando la pronta hora de su encuentro.

…

¡FINALMENTE!

Después de largas horas en clase, y un buen merecido almuerzo, había llegado la hora esperada. Le había citado en el patio trasero de la escuela, aquél donde un enorme árbol brindaba sombra, era una tradición el confesarse en ese lugar, algo como "El árbol que da la señal del amor"; su nombre a que desde el momento que alguien te llamaba en ese punto era para confesar un amor entonces, el simple hecho de ir al encuentro era "la señal del amor", si no se acercaba bajo el árbol era un rechazo inmediato, pero si caminaba a tu encuentro…pues la respuesta sobraba. Ah, de solo pensarlo la piel se le hacía chinita.

Su rostro miraba al árbol repasando por última vez las palabras que le diría, algo cursi pero no tan cursi, algo que robe el corazón de una doncella. Tan distraído se encontraba en sus pensamientos que el toque de una mano sobre su hombro solo alcanzó a soltarle un suave chillido que fue respondido por una suave risita.

¿Me vas a hacer esperar? — como siempre ella era la primera en hablar. Sus palabras salieron con cierta timidez, y no fue hasta que Len se puso de frente que pudo apreciar las mejillas rosadas de la chica.

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento. La tímida mirada de Rin se centraba en algún punto del suelo intercalándose en pequeños lapsos hacía el rostro de Len, él por su parte le miraba asombrado con un rubor en su rostro. El viento soplaba suavemente haciendo de la escena algo de ensueño. Estaban ahí, ambos, bajo el árbol con sus mejillas enrojecidas sin saber qué hacer, len había olvidado sus palabras, Rin no tenía más, pero no las necesitaban; de un momento a otro el valor había llegado al rubio lanzándose sin pensarlo a abrazar a su tan amado ángel. Ella torpemente correspondió el abrazo.

Tú ya lo sabes… — Comenzó a hablar torpemente buscando las palabras de su confesión. — que…por sobre todo te he elegido a ti y quiero que tú me elijas. — no eran las mejores palabras, ni lo que había ensayado pero el sentimiento estaba ahí. — Rin, te quiero — al decir esto último se atrevió a depositar un beso en el hombro ajeno.

por un momento no hubo respuesta. Ah, estaba tan nerviosa, toda su coquetería se había convertido en timidez. 

Que me escogieras a mí sobre todas las personas… — Fue apartándose del abrazo lentamente, quería verlo y sonreírle. —…Me hace muy feliz, pero…— Frente a frente terminó su oración con una sonrisa en su rostro llena de ternura. Alzó sus manos tomando con delicadeza el rostro del otro entre sus manos, le miraba con todo el amor del mundo, sin embargo, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro. — no se lo digas a papá…mi querido hermano 3 —

Será nuestro secreto — respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad colocando sus manos sobre las ajenas.

el viento sopló nuevamente jugueteando con el cabello de ambos, y así, intercambiando miradas de amor y caricias, ambos rostros se acercaron uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso que no sería el último jamás. 


End file.
